Crush
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Rachel wants Santana to do another duet with her, and Santana muses on why she does. Pezberry.


**Notes:** This has been in my head since the Whitney episode where Pezberry sang so emotional and then Rachel gave Santana a picture to put in her locker. I've always felt Rachel licked Santana and that's why she quite often reached out for her. And (in my mind at least) I think Santana has a bit of a crush on Rachel, though she would never admit it of course. It's only short, but please enjoy.

_Where are you?_

_Class._

_Which class?_

_Are you stalking me?_

_No Santana I am merely wondering._

_Riiiiiiight._

_So?_

_So what?_

_Where are you?_

_Spanish._

_:-(_

_Ok then._

_You have a free period next, right?_

_Yes._

_Want to spend it together? I have some good ideas for another duet we could do in Glee club._

The text took a moment, but Santana finally replied.

_Manhands is this you?_

_It's Rachel._

_How did you get my number?_

_From Quinn. Is something wrong?_

Rachel stared at her phoned, waiting for a reply. When none came she sent another message. Keeping her phone hidden under her desk.

_Where did you go?_

No reply again. Rachel chewed on her pencil, then tried to focus back on her lesson, since it would be finishing up soon. She keep checking her phone though, waiting for a response. She sighed when the bell rang and she still didn't have one. Tucking her phone into her pocket, she stood with the rest of the class. Taking a moment to gather up her belongings into her bag she left the class.

Rachel actually stopped, halfway out the door. Leaning on the wall opposite was Santana, arms folded over her chest, looking slightly impatient. When she saw Rachel she moved away from the wall and walked down the corridor. After a few steps she stops and looks back. Rachel realises the other girl wanted her to follow. In her hurry to comply Rachel almost tripped over her feet.

They walked slowly in silence, while everyone around then hurried off to their next lesson, talking loudly with their friends. Eventually the hallway's cleared so only a few other people were passing them now. Santana walked into a room, with Rachel right behind her, and motioned for the girl to close the door. Rachel did so very confused.

"Santana what are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to practice another duet." Rachel realised they were in the choir room.

Rachel was completely taken aback. Although she had been the one to suggest it, she never actually thought Santana would accept. The girl hated her. They had gotten on a little better recently. Rachel passed by Santana's locker every morning and saw her own picture hung up there. She expected the girl to take it straight down or at least humor her for a day or two then toss it in the trash.

"Well Dwarf? I'm waiting." Rachel started and quickly began digging through her bag, looking for the list she had made of songs she felt would work best with their combined voices.

Santana pulled up a chair so it was a little off centre in the room, and dropped down into it. It had been a last minute decision to seek the other girl. Santana was going to head home, since she had no more lessons left for the day, and just ignore Rachel's texts, making a note to block her number. However as she stepped out of the room she changed her mind. She wasn't sure what had changed her mind exactly.

Santana watched as Rachel routed through her bag, chatting away about various music styles she felt would be best. Santana knew what had changed her mind. She just didn't like to think about. Santana was full of witty names and comebacks she could send at the other girl. She frequently used them.

It wasn't until after she had admitted to Brittany that she was in love with her. And admitted to herself that holding in her feelings and trying to fight them had made her such a bitch. That she started to feel like herself. Like the real Santana.

And though she would_ never __**ever **_admit it to anyone else, and _especially_ not Rachel herself. Rachel had, without knowing it, helped. Helped her reach that decision to stop lying and be herself.

Rachel was so confident. So sure of herself. Of who she was and who she wanted be. What she wanted to do. As much as people tried to tear her down, Santana included, she didn't give up. She got back up and tried again. The more Santana saw of Rachel the more she surprisingly liked. Rachel wasn't just a diva. She was so much more.

Santana was crushing.

She had a crush on Rachel Berry.

Santana inwardly cringed at the thought. But she knew it was true. It had been true for a long time. Santana knew that even though Rachel was so strong. And always got back up. That the insults and mean names affected her. Since joining Glee club then again coming out of the closet, Santana knew what it felt like first hand.

Santana had tried to stop. She really had. She didn't want to be the one that caused Rachel pain. She had even managed to tone it down slightly, but not quite stopped completely. It was just her nature. To be harsh and rude. Sometimes she didn't even think about. The words just flowed so easily out of her mouth.

Santana smiled as Rachel finally found what she was looking for. She jumped up in the air triumphantly.

Santana knew it was just a crush. And maybe if things were different, for both of them, she would consider perusing the girl. But she loved Brittany. And Rachel loved Finn. Not that Santana saw the appeal, but if that's who the girl said she loved then that's that.

So Santana would try. For Rachel Berry she could try.

"Which song would you to try?"

"Your choice, Rachel." Well, using her name was a start.


End file.
